Just a date
by J.W.H. 10
Summary: Tails and Cream go on a "simple date." Things quickly escalate into the unexpected


Just a date

Author's note: This is my first fanfic. I didn't want it to be a lemon but something made me change my mind so I just went for it. I don't own any of these characters nor do I make money for writing this. Here goes:

Tails, as always, was busy in his workshop working on some new invention. It was what he mostly did to pass the time besides hanging out with his friends and girlfriend, Cream. As he worked, he kept thinking about that sweet beautiful rabbit.

At 13, Cream had certainly matured having grown in height and body. She had shapely curves and most of her childish features had disappeared back then. She had also taken an interest in fashion, having ditched her old dress for more better looking clothes. Tails definitely liked her new look and it made him all the more proud that he was dating her.

"Hey, bro, what you up to?" Tails looked up from his work area to see Sonic standing at the door.

"Not much. Just doing what I always do." Tails gestured to his invention.

Sonic glanced at it then back at Tails. "Right. So you wanna hang out after you're finished?"

Tails' ears perked up. "yeah sure. That would be—" He was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. He picked it up and checked the caller ID. "it's Cream."

At the mention of her name, Sonic brought his hands together on his cheek and started making kissing sounds. Tails ignored him and swiped the phone's screen. "Hey, Cream" he said putting on a smooth voice. "Yeah… no kidding… not really… tonight?... Well ok… love you too"

Tails hung up and heard a giggle from Sonic. The blue hedgehog was wearing a bashful countenance. "Aw Tails, that was so cute. You got a date with Cream?"

Tails smiled. "Yeah, I do."

"So you won't be hanging with us tonight?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Well ok"

The two tailed fox felt a pang of guilt at blowing off his best friend. "Don't worry Sonic. We can hang out some other time." He put an arm around Sonics' shoulders.

"Hey I'm not upset. I'm happy for you. Really I am. I mean who would have thought that you, Tails, could actually get a girlfriend? Certainly not me— "Sonic stopped talking when he realized he was angering Tails. He hastily corrected himself, "look, what I'm saying is go have fun on your date."

Tails' face immediately brightened. "Thanks Sonic." He went over and hugged his blue friend.

Sonic returned the hug for a few seconds then gently pushed Tails off. "Well' I gotta run. See ya later, Tails." With that, Sonic sped off. Tails waved at the cloud of dust, "see ya," and then returned to his invention. He had plenty of time to finish and then get started preparing for his date.

Tails got out of the shower and started drying his fur. After he finished he sprayed some cologne all over himself and applied some hair gel. Then the doorbell rang. He chewed some breath mints before checking himself out in the mirror one last time. Then he headed downstairs and answered the door with a cool smile and smooth voice "well hello, beautiful" he said once he took in the love of his life. His smile got broader as he looked her up and down, admiring her attire. She wore a pretty pink t-shirt, a short jean skirt that barely reached her knees and pink high heels. Tails kept ogling her he almost started drooling

"Tails, shall we go now?" her words snapped him out of it. He quickly collected his thoughts and cleared his head. "Yeah, lets"

"Well I thought we could have a picnic after the movies," said Cream. That was when Tails noticed the picnic basket she carried behind her. "Yeah that'd be great." Tails agreed. "And I know just the perfect place for that."

"Really? Where?"

"It's a surprise. Now shall we?"

Tails took Cream's hand and led her to his car, a drop-top convertible. He opened the backseat and put the basket there. Then he opened the passenger door for Cream. "Aw, Tails you're such a gentleman" She said as she got in. He closed her door, went around and got in. Before he started the car, he leaned across and gave Cream a kiss on the lips. She closed her eyes and returned it. Tails then pulled back. "We better get going. We don't wanna miss the movie.

The movie was a romantic one and both Tails and Cream found themselves absorbed in its theme. Whenever a romantic scene played, Tails would hold Cream's hand and squeeze it affectionately and Cream would look at him and smile.

After the movie ended and everyone began filing out, Cream kissed Tails on the cheek. "That was the best romantic movie yet don't you think?"

Tails slipped his arm around Cream's waist. "Yeah. But the date is far from over. It's time I take you to that place I told you about.

The couple headed to the car and once again, Tails showed his gentleman's side, opening Cream's door before getting in himself. He started the car and they pulled out of the parking lot. As Tails approached an intersection, he turned to the left in the direction of the forest instead of heading straight in the direction of the suburbs.

Cream looked at Tails, slightly apprehensive. "Um, Tails, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, Cream." Tails said while staring straight ahead.

Eventually the road was devoid of cars and Tails could speed up. Cream took the opportunity to open the car's roof and enjoy the feeling of the wind on her face, how it made her ears flap behind her and how it gave her the feeling of freedom. Tails glanced in her direction and smiled when he saw her relaxed expression. He loved how the car's motion caused her ears to flap behind her head in the wind. It made a kind of exotic appearance.

Tails turned the car into a dusty road flanked by trees. The road got a bit bumpy and the car lurched every once in a while. Cream looked around their surroundings, hoping to see any signs of life but found none. The only sounds that filled the air were the car's steady engine and the constant sound of rocks getting crushed. She felt the apprehension return. Just as she was about to question Tails, the road opened up, revealing a wide meadow ahead. Tails turned in that direction and when he felt they were almost there, he stopped the car and turned to Cream. "Close your eyes."

Cream was confused. "What?"

"Close your eyes or you'll ruin the surprise."

"OK," Cream nervously obliged.

Tails then resumed driving and the road gradually began to slope. He slowed down a little and then glanced at Cream. She had her hands covering her eyes, remaining loyal to the cause. Tails smiled and then concentrated on the road once more. Eventually he had finally reached their destination. Thankfully there was a full moon out that illuminated their surroundings but he still left the car's headlights on. He turned to Cream who still had her eyes closed shut. "OK, you can open them now."

Cream opened her eyes and immediately gasped. Tails had taken them to a tranquil lakeside with soft grass and beautiful flowers of different colors. The full moon only made things better for it offered a natural feeling. From the look on her face, Tails could tell she was having trouble finding the words to describe the scenic beauty before her. "You like it?"

"Like it? I _love_ it!" Cream hoped out of the car and ran to the lakeshore. She then ran around the grass and went to pick some flowers. The place filled her with childish abandon.

Tails smiled as he took out the picnic basket. "Hey, Cream, I need your help with the picnic blanket."

Cream stopped her activities and went to help Tails in unfolding and spreading the blanket on the soft grass. When it was done, she kneeled down and opened the basket, revealing the nice picnic dinner she packed: mashed potatoes, a nice steak which she cut into cute little heart-shaped pieces and a salad (note: I don't know about homemade romantic dinners so I hope this is alright).

Tails smiled at her. "You can really pack the perfect picnic, Cream."

Cream blushed as she served his food for him. "Thanks." She handed him his plate of food.

"I really love what you did with the steak. It's so cute." Tails picked at a piece of steak before popping it into his mouth.

As they ate, they settled into small talk; Tails mostly talking about his new inventions and Cream mostly talking about her adventures with her friends. Tails had to admit he actually found Cream's stories entertaining albeit childlike and a bit girly.

"…and then we ended their feud and both villages now live a peaceful symbiotic life." Cream had just finished telling Tails of her and Amy's adventure to some far away land where they found two quarreling villages and eventually made peace.

After they finished eating, Cream reached into the basket and took out a box wrapped in foil. "I hope you left room for dessert." She un-wrapped the foil and opened the box, revealing a heart-shaped chocolate cake inside.

Tails' mouth immediately began to water as she cut a piece for him and another for herself. He took a bite out of it and his eyes sparkled with delight. "You put mint candy pellets inside?"

"Of course. I know how much you love mint candy so I put some in the cake. Do you like it?"

"I love it." He then started to lean in close to Cream. "But nowhere near as much as I love you." He pecked her on her lips with his chocolate-covered ones.

Cream would have been disgusted but she merely wiped the chocolate off with her finger, put it in her mouth and slowly licked it clean. When Tails saw her do that, his heart sped up a little and goosebumps appeared on his skin. He had to admit, that was rather hot but he couldn't really say it out loud. Both declared themselves full after they ate half the cake.

Tails went to the car and turned on the music to a slow song. "Hey, Cream. Wanna dance under the moonlight?" He offered her his hand.

She gladly took it with a smile. "Sure."

The two lovebirds did a light waltz to the song, Cream lightly holding Tails' neck while he held her waist. They stared into each others' eyes silently proclaiming their love.

Tails kissed Cream on her forehead. "You look so beautiful tonight. The moonlight makes your fur sparkle like a diamond.

Cream blushed. "Aw, Tails, that's so sweet. It makes your fur look like yellow sapphire"

The moment was spoiled when the slow song was replaced by something electro. The two lovebirds were clearly upset but instead decided to dance to the music, however the beat took them. First they danced simultaneously then eventually they turned it into a dance off. Soon enough they both collapsed exhausted and were sweating. Cream then had an idea on how to cool off. "Let's go swimming, Tails."

Tails got uneasy. "Are you sure, Cream? We didn't bring our bathing suits"

"Then we'll just have to go au-naturel."

Before Tails could protest any further, Cream pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her tiny pink bra. She then pulled down her skirt, stepped out of it and then she bent down to unfasten the straps on her high heels. All the while, Tails got a good view of everything. He could feel something stirring in him. It was unlike anything he ever felt before and he began to see Cream in a different way. As if something had awoken in him, he started to feel a different attraction towards her, one that surpassed any regular love that existed before.

Cream was now clad in only her bra and panties. She jumped in the water with a loud splash. She breached and then called out to her boyfriend. "Come on in, Tails! The water's fine!"

Tails' apprehension left him and he quickly removed his gloves, shoes and socks (his only attire). He slowly waded into the water and joined his girlfriend. She immediately began splashing at him.

The next thirty minutes were spent with the young couple splashing each other, trying some synchronized swimming and diving off a short overhang. Tails dove in, went underwater and looked up. He could see Cream at the water's surface, her form silhouetted by the bright full moon in the sky. He used hi s twin tails to propel himself to the surface at a high speed where he breached like a great white, scaring his girlfriend good.

"Tails, that wasn't funny!" Cream screamed.

The fox merely chuckled. "Oh come on Cream. Lighten up."

Cream wasn't smiling. "You know I hate it when you scare me." She started to pout.

Tails didn't like it when his girlfriend got sad so he swam over to her and hugged her in an apology. "I'm sorry, baby." He then lifted her head by her chin and kissed her. He could tell by the way she positively responded that he was forgiven. He however, didn't expect what happened next. Cream started to deepen the kiss. She tilted her head slightly and opened her mouth making her tongue prod his lips. Instinctively, he opened his mouth allowing her tongue entry. Their tongues met and danced in his mouth. He was shocked for they had never kissed like that before

All the while, Tails' had unconsciously started feeling Cream all over. His hands went to her back, snaked lower and squeezed her ass then moved to the front and started fondling her breasts. All those feelings he had felt earlier on came rushing back to him and resulted in this. He was intimately kissing Cream and his hands were all over her body, feeling every part of her.

 **LEMON ALERT!**

Eventually the need for air overwhelmed them and they broke the kiss, gasping for air. When they looked at each other, their faces were flushed. Cream then felt something poking her abdomen. She looked down through the water and gasped. Tails' member was standing at full attention. Tails had also noticed and his face flushed some more. He looked at Cream expecting to see her grossed out but instead saw that she was smiling. When he looked in her eyes, he saw a certain sparkle. A sparkle that he had never seen before, a sparkle that said only one thing: "I want you."

"Go over and wait on the blanket. I'll be there in just a sec." Cream said seductively.

Tails waded out the water and sat on the blanket. He watched in awe as Cream slowly waded out of the water and made her way to him. He noticed that the water had made her bra and panties see-through. That made his erection throb with desire. Cream then got on her hands and knees and crawled cat-like over to him. She straddled him and rested his erection in between her ass cheeks. Then she began to grind herself on him.

Tails howled in pleasure. He was in pure and utter bliss as Cream continued to grind her hips on him. Soon he started releasing sharp gasps as he neared the edge. Cream noticed and stopped her movements, eliciting an annoyed moan from her lover. "Don't worry," she cooed. "You'll cum soon enough."

She got off him and then slid down his body until her mouth was right above his member. She took it in her hands, licking her lips as she prepared to engulf him. When she took him into her mouth, He let out another moan, louder than the last one.

Cream began bobbing her head up and down, getting more moans of pleasure from Tails. With her free hand, she cradled his balls and squeezed them lightly, wanting him to cum quickly. She sped up her movements and pretty soon, Tails exploded into her mouth, his hot cum going down her throat. She swallowed it all eagerly and when he finished, she released him from her mouth.

Tails was breathing heavily, calming down from his first orgasm. When he finally calmed down, Cream was saying something but he wasn't paying attention. Instead he grabbed her and flipped them over so that he was on top. He removed her panties and marveled at the sight of her glistening pussy. He then positioned himself so that he was between her legs, his rapidly hardening manhood aiming for her tight hole. Before he moved in, Cream stopped him. "Tails, this is my first time so please be gentle."

He looked her in the eyes and nodded. He kissed her softly and then began to move in. She grabbed at his shoulders as she felt herself getting stretched. Soon he reached her barrier and they locked eyes. She slowly nodded for him to finish it. With one final push, Tails took her virginity. She yelped in pain and squeezed his shoulders hard. He waited for the pain to go away and when it did, she moved her hips encouraging him to continue.

Tails began moving in and out of her, increasing the pleasure he now felt. He had never experienced anything like the pure bliss he felt as he made love to Cream. He could hear her sharp moans of ecstasy rise as he picked up the pace, increasing the pleasure.

Cream was on cloud 9 as Tails increased his thrusting speed, making her moan louder than before, heightening her pleasure. She had never felt anything like this before. Soon her moans became screams as she neared her first orgasm. "Tails, I'm cumming!"

"Me too!" Tails screamed as Cream wrapped her legs around his waist' keeping him in place. He didn't have to wait long for he felt his seed emptying into her. That feeling made Cream finally reach her peak as she screamed loudly, squeezing Tails' waist with her legs and bucking her hips wildly. Her slick walls clenched around him forcing more of his essence into her.

When both lovers had calmed down, Tails pulled out and lay on his side facing a panting Cream. She looked at him and smiled. "That was amazing, Tails."

Tails kissed her. "Thanks, babe. You were awesome."

They kissed and cuddled for a while and then went to get their clothes. As Tails was tying his shoes, he looked at the time on his phone and gasped. "It's 11:38!" He had hoped their date wouldn't take as long as 10.

At the mention of the time Cream started panicking. She quickly dressed, not bothering to put on her shoes and folded up the blanket haphazardly and threw it in the basket, all the while saying, "oh no! Mom's gonna kill me. Am gonna be so grounded. Why wasn't I paying attention to the time—"

"Cream, chill!" Tails grabbed her hand to stop her. "Just take a deep breath, ok? I'm sure your mom will understand. Just tell her we fell asleep when we were stargazing, no biggy."

Cream then calmed down. "Alright, Tails."

Tails picked up her shoes and the basket which was packed untidily and put them in the backseat. There were no gentlemanly gestures this time as Cream didn't want to waste any time. Tails got in and put the roof back. He then started the car and they were off, heading back home.

Despite Tails' best efforts to speed up, Cream wasn't sitting still for she was often hassling him to go faster. Tails smirked at her. "You're really into speed tonight. Like when I was on top of you, you wanted me to go faster."

Cream just glared at him. She wasn't smiling nor was she laughing at his attempts to get her to. It was clear she wanted to get home ASAP.

When they pulled into her driveway, she quickly opened the door, went to the back and got her stuff. As she was making for her door Tails quickly grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Cream, you're forgetting your manners. What do you say?"

"Thanks for the date, I had fun." The words were forced.

Tails leaned in and kissed her, holding her chin to keep her in place in case she protested. The kiss seemed to work for she softened up. When they parted, she was smiling. "We should do this again sometime, wouldn't you say?" He said.

She nodded. "Yeah, let's."

"Well good night, Cream"

"Good night, Tails."

They hugged briefly and then Tails walked to his car. When he got in he saw Cream unlock her door and step in. He pulled out the driveway and headed towards his house. As he drove he couldn't help but smile. "Best date ever!" he said to himself.

He couldn't wait for the next one


End file.
